


День, в который война закончилась

by evergreen_fields



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, POV Third Person
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:07:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23363689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evergreen_fields/pseuds/evergreen_fields
Summary: Короткий внутренний монолог безымянного ситха в день подписания Корускантского договора.





	День, в который война закончилась

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на WTF-2018 для WTF SW:TOR 2018 (diary.ru).

_we’re destined with sorrow  
but such beautiful things on the edge of tomorrow (c)_

  
  
  
Она стоит на обрыве и щурится на закат. Под ногами лежит Балморра — изуродованная земля, разрывы каньонов, ядовитые болота. Трава доходит ей до колен, бледная, сухая, цепляющаяся за броню.  
  
Заканчивается очередной день. Еще один...  
  
Она закрывает глаза. Перед внутренним взором стоят кадры обожженной Храмины на Корусканте, которые сейчас крутят без перерыва на всех каналах — и гражданских, и военных.  
  
 _(вот там, там, в самом центре боя, придя и захватив чужой дом, как когда-то забрали Коррибан, в ореоле славы и в море ужаса, вот там должна была быть она — )_  
  
Это был бы прекрасный подарок на день рождения, думает она вдруг, и сухой смешок срывается с губ, смешивается с шелестом травы.  
  
Чаще всего ей дарили либо оружие, либо украшения. Так, в пятый день рождения ей подарили первый кинжал — маленький, почти игрушку, под детскую руку. В седьмой — древний защитный амулет. В десятый — украшения бабки. В тринадцатый — меч. В четырнадцать она отправилась в академию, в пятнадцать — отказалась от имени. А в семнадцать мастер подарил ей жизнь, взяв ученицей; сложно представить подарок, который мог бы впечатлить больше.  
  
Ей ровно столько лет, сколько этой войне, и сегодня, в день ее рождения, война заканчивается.  
  
Что дальше?  
  
Горизонт отливает алым, глаза почти перестает слепить. Если обернуться, то можно увидеть, как медленно вползает на небо темнота ночи.  
  
Она стоит еще немного — ждет, пока огненный шар не скроется полностью, оставив после себя только зарево пожара, — и идет обратно к лагерю, медленно шагая сквозь высокую траву.  
  
Еще один день.  
  
(И войны — не заканчиваются.)


End file.
